el recuerdo
by Atoky-chan
Summary: Ran se ahoga...recuerda ese momento k nunca tuvo fin en su memoria...Oneshot ya sabeis R&R!


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama ya sabeis k yo solo juego con ellos XD**

**" RECUERDOS... "**

"Lo que sentía en aquel momento...no era normal...quería morir...lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas...

Estoy intentando buscar algo en mi mente...algo que me sirva para saber que tengo una misión en la vida...pero sólo encuentro un gran vacío en mi corazón y una voz que me dice 'ESPERALO'

Estoy cansada de esperar...sigo sin poder olvidar...aquel momento...aquel horrible momento..."

FLASHBACK

-Me voy- Notaba cómo su voz temblaba

-¿Te...te vas?-Estaba extrañada

-Sí...esta vez es para siempre...Ran...para siempre...

-¿Qué? Explícame por favor...-Sentía unas tremendas ganas de avalanzarme a sus brazos

-No te voy a explicar nada-Lo encontré bastante severo

-Pero...Shinichi...yo...yo...

-Yo también. No me digas nada...Ran...-Su voz se tornó tierna-No quiero sufrir más...y no quiero que tu también sufras...Lo único que ahora puedo decirte es que voy a desaparecer...

-¿Desaparecer?

Me aferré a su brazo, como si tuviese miedo de que en ese instante se desvaneciera, esperando encontrar explicación, pero no la hubo...Su silencio me atemorizó

-Ran...tengo...yo...-Le costaba muchísimo hablar-Estoy enfermo-Dijo por fin

Rompí en llanto, temiendo por su vida, rezando para que fuera un leve síntoma de resfriado...Su mano, la cual me acariciaba la cara, ya no me inspiraba confianza...era fría...Estaba fría...

-¿Enfermo?-Fue lo único que pude vocalizar

-Es...es muy duro-Vi, por primera vez, cómo sus ojos se hinundaban de lágrimas-Me cuesta mucho decírtelo, creo...aunque más me cuesta asimilar que nunca más podré tocarte...

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, mis dedos, antes sudorosos, se helaron, ya no me costaba llorar, las lágrimas caían solas...No era dueña de mi cuerpo...ni de mi mente, la cual, sólo veía una palabra 'ADIÓS'.

-Shinichi...¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Empecé a temblar...tenía miedo...estaba aterrorizada

-No quiero que lo sepas

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!- No era yo la que hablaba, era mi desesperación, mis ansias por que se quedara a mi lado...eran ellas las que me hacían hablar...

Hubo un silencio incómodo...;Shinichi estaba llorando y yo estaba inmovilizada, esperando una respuesta, pero sin querer obternerla...

Se secó con un rápido movimiento y, tras tragar saliva, pudo decir muy bajito:

-Me muero...

Las lágrimas se hacían eternas en sus ojos...Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como un eco sin dueño...sin fin...

Caí de rodillas al suelo, aún sin poder asimilarlo bien...

Era algo que no esperaba, no quería darme cuenta de que Shinichi...se moría...

-¡ES UNA BROMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO!- Mis ojos eran las largas cascadas de un manantial. No quería hacerme a la idea de...de que Shinichi muriera...

-Perdóname Ran...

Esas palabras...esas estúpidas palabras, son las que aún me dan vueltas en la cabeza, no consigo entender por qué Shinichi siempre me las decía...

-Perdóname tú...-No sabía que responderle, no sabía qué decirle...no sabía cómo reaccionar...la angustia me ahogaba...

Con estas palabras, Shinichi se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar...se fue sin un beso...sin una caricia...sin nada...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Es triste, porque no supo lo que es amar y ser correspondido...Podríamos haber tenido una vida juntos si no hubiese sido tan tonta...podría haberle confesado mis sentimientos y a lo mejor ahora estaría vivo...

Me confesó el profesor Agase, que en paz descanse, que Shinichi murió a los pocos días de hablar conmigo de un ataque al corazón, según él por el shock que había sufrido...Una organización oscura le perseguía y quería acabar con su vida, pero por nervios no muere uno...Sé que yo fui la que le maté...no le confesé lo que sentía...al contrario lo desprecié durante muchos años...y por eso él...él...Él me mintió...sólo quería despedirse de mí...y soy yo la que me despedí de él...Me odio...

Quiero decir, a quien quiera que lea esto, que no sienta lástima por mí...por no saber lo que es un beso...Sé que tengo el Cielo asegurado porque dentro de poco me reuniré con Él...Y entonces, podré descubrir el verdadero significado de la vida...besaré sus dulces y castos labios hasta saciar mi sed...y nadie nunca podrá separarnos."

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Weeeno xicos, se k es un pokito triste...pero esk este año...estoy por lo k valgo xDD **

**Siempre digo lo mismo...Acaba con un final feliz! los dos juntos! (weno eso no se sabe, ella no dice k sta muerta xDD(lo dejo en suspense muajaja))**

**Pues ya sabeis R&R**

**un beso!**

**Atoky**


End file.
